russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 launches more star-studded primetime
September 22, 2014 The surprise acquisition of the stars into IBC-13’s stable of talents is part of the network’s aggressive campaign to further boost its steady growth. This was also the time IBC-13 adopted its new campaign, branding itself as the “Kapinoy” (“Pinoy or Filipino”) network. After making its presence felt in the local TV scene in recent years, the Canoy-led sequestered TV and radio media network IBC-13 aims to beat its established rivals at the ratings game this year with more than a dozen new shows to bolster its programming lineup and since has been through 54 years of Philippine TV. In a recent press conference at Dish to Rockwell last Saturday, IBC President and Chief Boots Anson-Roa and IBC Executive Vice-President (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz unveiled the network’s aggressive stance to challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts. “Our goal is to overtake the competition in the network war as we target the Filipino masses and win by giving viewers something new, something they will look forward to watch on TV,” Mr. Lito told reporters with our plans to beef-up our programming with new hits of primetime schedules. He said more new shows will be launched this year to prove that the network is armed and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings to announce his IBC-13's new programs. “Hindi kami magpapahuli. (We will not be left behind.) We want to prove that IBC-13 is a major network, and we can provide shows that have more quality, more originality and more excitement,” he said. IBC’s financial woes came in full swing around the year 1986. That year saw the new government’s sequestration of IBC because its owner at that time is a Marcos henchman. Then IBC saw an implosion which many ex-employees of the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation migrated to IBC which had a negative impact on the broadcaster’s expenses, which in turn forced IBC to seek help from Viva, Seiko, etc. to produce more series. IBC became Islands TV for a few years in the early ’90s, and saw generally significant financial improvement. Then IBC came back with an awesome station ID, known at that time for airing anime and Japanese tokusatsu shows and the Vintage blocktimer. The blocktimer attempt by IBC that was competitive ratings-wise is Viva TV in 2000. And now, IBC reaching the number 3 slot. Also has religious programming from some Christian groups. I hope that the issue with IBC to be a buzz abroad. For the first quarter of the year alone, Channel 13 beefs up its programming with a wide array of shows across all time blocks as IBC-13 eventually become the third giant network in the country. IBC-13 has been known for airing the PBA and NBA basketball, the Viva Tagalog movies and the popular and top-rated local shows, as well as TreseBella (Mexican telenovelas, chinovelas and Koreanovelas) and Japanese tokusatsu and animes. As he announced the new shows being launches on IBC-13, home of the PBA and NBA basketball games, the Miss Universe Beauty Pageant and the big boxing bouts. Right now, most of the Filipino made shows on the network are courtesy of Viva Entertainment, chairman Canoy says the press, they will also be coming up with local news and public affairs programs, children's programming and entertainment shows, some of them to be produced by the network and co-produced by Viva Television. More aggressive that their programming, IBC-13 will challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA on the primetime programming block with the launch of five new series, including feel-good teen fantasy series, two action series and a romantic drama series for soap opera. At night, it started airing its primetime feel-good teen fantasy drama Janella: A Teen Princess, starring the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador in the lead role as the only primetime princess as Janella Bernardo, the 16-year old ordinary girl who she is now her super-heroine. Join Janella in this feel-good dramatic fantasy are IBC contract actors Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, together with Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Kendra Kramer. It will air on weeknights at 5:45 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. as the pre-programming to Express Balita. Right after the 6:30 p.m. news Express Balita, the action-packed superserye Voltron Man featuring the action prince AJ Muhlach in the lead role suits up as the primetime prince known for the character Voltron Man, a superhero man. Joining AJ in this action superhero-drama series are IBC contract stars are Coleen Garcia, together with Freddie Gutierrez. It airs weeknights 7:45 p.m. The Viva Tagalog movies are showing the film blocks such as Viva Box Office (Saturday 10:45 p.m. to 12:30 a.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday nights at 10:30 p.m. to 12:30 p.m.) continue to air on primetime. Aside from having new primetime series, IBC-13's romantic comedy-sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday at 7 p.m.) which is topbilled by the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and the veteran actor Richard Yap and the opular drama anthology series Love Notes (Saturday 7:45 p.m.) with Joe D'Mango featuring weekly real-life love stories through letter sending, both are topping the list of charts. The local version of the US top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano on Sunday at 7:30 p.m., becoming the million-peso prize game show on primetime. Meanwhile, IBC-13 will air the local version of the US singing-reality show contest Born to be a Superstar (Sunday at 8:30 to 9:30 p.m.), which is hosted by the young diva princess Anja Aguilar with a brand-new third season. The judges of the show Marlo Mortel, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. It will be introducing the established singing champions like Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Paolo Antenorcruz, Cayleen Villamor and Arvin Ventanilla. “There’s more shows to come, and there are more, more, more reasons to tune in to IBC-13 where TV viewing gets more thrilling, more exciting and all the more fun,” he said. -- Jeffrey O. Valisno